The Pathology of Attraction
by yellowsmurf6
Summary: Det. Calleigh Duquesne is attending a forensics seminar at Quantico and is quite taken with the instructor – Dr. Dana Scully.


Title: **The Pathology of Attraction**

Authors: **Dhamphir** and **Yellowsmurf6**

Fandom(s): **X-Files/CSI Miami**

Pairing: **Dana Scully/Calleigh Duquesne**

Rating: **NC-17**

**Disclaimer:** X-Files and CSI Miami and their characters do not belong to us; they belong to CC and CBS. We're just borrowing them for a little fun and promise to put them back unharmed when we're through. We intend no copyright infringement and are making no profit from this.

**Summary:** Calleigh is attending a forensics seminar at Quantico and is quite taken with the instructor – Dr Dana Scully.

**Warning: **Femslash. Don't like, don't read!

**Spoilers/Timeline:** This is an AU where Scully is about 37, teaching at Quantico and never slept with Mulder and was never pregnant; Calleigh is about 34, over Jake and certainly not interested in Eric.

**Archive:** please ask first.

**A/N 1 (Dhamphir):** The idea for this came about through a group chat. Some ideas were being thrown around to provide a plot bunny to inspire a story. No one was willing to take the plot bunny and run with it. However, somehow, Yellowsmurf and I ended up agreeing to each write one of the characters. Obviously I agreed to write Scully. ;)

**A/N 2 (Yellowsmurf6):** What Dhamphir REALLY meant to say is that she and my girlfriend (Widge) were chatting one day on my way home from work, and by the time I got home, they had decided it would be a good idea for me to write this story. O_o Not being confident enough to tackle this on my own, I somehow ended up agreeing to the buddy system, which resulted in me writing Calleigh. *scratches head* Anyway, it turned out to be much less painful than I had feared, and last time I checked, I AM still alive. So there you have it! :D

**A/N 3:** We would like to thank **Miss Widget** for providing the title (and for repeatedly reassuring Yellowsmurf that writing a story would NOT result in her eminent death), and **bara_brith** and **darkbardzero** for the awesome beta services which they provided.

***

The Pathology of Attraction

Scully knew there was only so much she could do to make the material less... dry. Though she always did get a secret chuckle when seeing how many of the experienced law enforcement officers lost it during the practical portion of the course. Some of the biggest, toughest cops could crumble at the sight of her removing the top of a cadaver's skull.

The petite redhead finished setting up her notes on the lectern and waited as the classroom began to fill. There were cops from ten different states in attendance. Finally, everyone was settled and she could begin.

As she covered the first portion of "Introduction to Forensic Pathology" she couldn't help but notice one particular woman who was studiously taking notes. Blonde, green eyes, serious countenance. Most of the attendees seemed either bored or confused. But the intelligence behind those eyes drew Dana back again and again.

***

Calleigh had always been an acolyte of the temple known as ballistics, but her passion for removing society's "finest" from the streets of her beloved city was giving her a desire to further branch the roots of her knowledge. The department had allocated some extra money to the training budget, and Calleigh had jumped at the chance to attend this seminar when she saw who was presiding. She had heard Alexx talk with much admiration of articles she'd read by Dr. Scully in numerous medical journals; and what was good enough for Alexx was certainly good enough for her.

When Callie had entered the lecture hall, she hadn't been able to stifle the disgusted sigh as she glanced over the seating choices of the majority of the other attendees. She wondered why they even wasted their time and their department's money coming to these things if all they planned on doing was sit in the back and use their BlackBerries and various other hand-helds to be in virtually two places at once. Rolling her eyes slightly, she'd headed for a seat relatively close to the front with a clear view of both the podium sporting the lectern and the drop down screen behind the platform. Pulling out a legal pad from her briefcase, she'd settled in and waited for the first section of the seminar to begin.

Five and a half pages of notes later, Calleigh was listening just as intently as she had been when Scully had introduced herself two hours previously. There was something about the doctor's voice that grabbed her attention and drew her in like a moth to a flame. Yes. A flame… Calleigh found herself staring at the flowing red hair rather than taking notes, and when Scully made eye contact with her for more than the first time, she would have bet a box of her favorite ammunition that there was a hint of pink creeping up her neck and cheeks, which was also most likely responsible for the sudden warm stuffiness she felt in the air around her. Returning her focus to the slide presentation and her own handwritten notes, she was relieved to find that she had not actually fallen behind.

***

Dana's mind went blank. In the middle of a slide presentation she could recite in her sleep, her mind went blank. Her eyes had once again turned to the attentive blonde officer. Those intent eyes were watching her with concentrated attentiveness. She felt a frisson of... excitement skitter along her nervous system, speeding up her heart rate, drying her mouth, increasing her temperature... and blanking her mind. Then she saw the slight blush on the blonde's face.

How long had she been standing there speechless? Evidently long enough for the officer to be embarrassed for her. Damn! Dana dropped her eyes to her outline, desperately trying to find her place. What _felt_ like minutes later, she picked up where she'd left off. Only two more slides and they would break for lunch. She could use that time to get her focus back, her equilibrium. Dana hated not feeling in control of herself.

Somehow she managed to cover the final two slides without making a fool of herself again. Instead of taking questions, as she normally would have, she dismissed the class for lunch. She was in such a hurry to escape she'd forgotten her standard warning about a heavy lunch before an autopsy. As the class got up and walked out the main door, Dana quickly gathered her things and headed to the side door.

Having made her escape, she locked herself in her office with the salad and fruit cocktail she'd brought for lunch. Dana shook her head at herself. "Dana, it's been too long!"

***

After grabbing a quick lunch from the cafeteria, Calleigh returned to the lecture hall early, enjoying the peace as she read back over her notes. So much detail. So many new facts to digest. As her eyes followed over the words, she began to realize it wasn't her own voice reading them back to her in her head. Where she normally would have heard the meandering drawl, smooth and flowing, like the Louisiana waterways it originated in, she instead found herself listening to a crisp East Coast dialect, words carefully enunciated, with just a hint of mystery swirling somewhere in the undercurrents.

Continuing to stare at the page in front of her, the words began to dance before her eyes. No longer was Calleigh processing the information she'd recorded. It seemed she had become enthralled listening to the voice of the doctor playing in her head, lulling her into her current daydream like state. When her eyes finally wandered to the clock, Calleigh nearly fell out of the chair she was sitting in. She had ten minutes to make it to the lab for the autopsy, and that was two buildings away from the lecture hall that she was scrambling to exit with her legal pad shoved hastily in her briefcase.

As she hurriedly made her way across the grounds, Calleigh mentally slapped herself. How could she have let her mind wander like that? And to... to... to the very... _female_ Dr. Scully?! What was wrong with her? She prided herself on her professionalism. On her commanding presence. On her ability to shut out distractions and focus on the task at hand when it came to her work. What, then, was this that was clouding her usually sharp mind and leaving her in a misty haze?

So deep in her musings was she that she nearly walked right past the autopsy lab. Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned with a shake of the head and quickly entered the room. Dr. Scully was just settling in to begin her pre-op intro as Calleigh shuffled into the room and rather sheepishly took her place in a gap at one side of the autopsy table.

***

Dana had managed to clear her mind and refocus during lunch. Back on an even keel, she changed into her scrubs, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and then headed to the autopsy lab to prepare. The assistants had already placed the cadaver on the autopsy table, but she liked to lay out and organize her instruments herself. She had just finished setting everything up the way she liked when the first of her students started to arrive. At least some of them were interested in the course.

She looked at the clock. Not everyone was present, but it was time to start. The door suddenly pushed open and admitted an almost tardy detective. Mischievousness – and a mostly subconscious desire to make the beautiful blonde feel as off-balance had she had that morning – fueled her response.

A fine, auburn brow arched. "How nice of you to join us, Detective." Before the blonde could apologize, Dana addressed the room, launching into her introduction.

She walked the class through the evidence collection and external examination of the body. Dana was a little surprised that none of the detectives reacted when she made the 'Y' incision. However, when she peeled back the flaps, two men and one woman immediately turned green and then rushed to a nearby basin. Within ten minutes, another two detectives had lost their lunch. Admittedly, Dana felt a bit of amusement at their discomfort. At the same time, she noticed the blonde was just as attentive and composed as she had been in the lecture hall.

Three and half hours after starting, Dana dismissed the class for the day. While her students filed out, she turned to the sink, washing her hands after disposing of her gloves. Lost in thoughts about what to make for dinner, she was a little startled when someone, almost directly behind her, said her name.

***

"Dr. Scully?"

Dana turned around as she reached for a towel to dry her hands. "Yes, Detective?"

Extending her arm to shake the doctor's hand, the blonde introduced herself. "I'm Det. Calleigh Duquesne with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I wanted to thank you for hosting this seminar today. It was very interesting and very informative."

Dana turned off the water in the sink, set the towel aside and took the offered hand, giving it a small shake before releasing it. A fine, auburn eyebrow arched as she adopted a slightly stern pose with arms crossed. "Is that why you almost missed the practical this afternoon?"

Calleigh silently cursed herself as she felt the blush painting her pale features again while a rather sheepish expression settled on her face. Clearing her throat, she addressed the suddenly austere redhead in front of her. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I was... I was in the lecture hall going over my notes after lunch, and... well, the time got away from me. I hope you can forgive me. I meant no disrespect."

Despite her initial inclination to maintain a stern attitude, Dana found herself drawn to Det. Duquesne. And the blonde's apology was quick and sincere. Besides, the faint blush coloring her face was attractive. Dana relaxed her posture and just a hint of curl appeared at the corners of her mouth. "It's alright, Detective." Mirth lit her eyes as she continued, "At least you paid attention in the classroom and didn't have to run out during the autopsy. I'm used to losing 15-20% of my students before I even remove the brain."

At the change in the doctor's demeanor, Calleigh found herself relaxing a bit, and felt a bit more at ease as she found her footing on a more familiar ground. "Well, Doctor, I've spent my fair share of time in an autopsy room. Dr. Woods likes to bring us in to observe and discuss when she finds something that may break the case. In fact, Dr. Woods is part of the reason I am here today."

"Dr. Woods... from Miami-Dade Coroner's Office, right? Alexx Woods?" At the blonde's nod Dana smiled. "I remember her. She's a good pathologist. You say she's part of the reason you're here? How so?"

"Well, I'm down in the morgue looking over her shoulder enough that she finally asked me why I didn't do something about my curiosity." Calleigh's smile widened. "I've heard her mention you and the articles that you've written before. When I saw the posting for this seminar and realized you were the presenter, I decided to take Alexx up on her advice." Calleigh's eyes suddenly widened as a low grumbling resonated in her stomach. With a tinge of embarrassment she chuckled, "Umm... Sorry, Dr. Scully. Apparently the light lunch from the cafeteria has worn off..."

Dana couldn't keep from smiling. "I was just considering options for dinner since my own lunch was light. Did they put you up in the Ramada Inn on the highway? If they did, there's a pretty good Italian restaurant just a couple miles down the road – Tizianos."

"Yes, they did." Calleigh hesitated, but only for a moment. Her smile spread to her sparkling green eyes. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Doctor? I'd love to continue this conversation someplace where we're not the only live people in the room."

Surprised by the invitation, Dana's first instinct was to decline. But something made her hold her tongue as she thought about it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out to eat at a nice restaurant with someone other than her mother. And it had been even longer since she'd had dinner with an intelligent and beautiful companion. Finally she answered, "Alright. But I need to shower and change clothes. Can you give me about fifteen minutes? I can meet you at the picnic tables outside the main building."

Calleigh, wondering at herself a bit over where that impromptu invitation had come from, was relieved when the attractive doctor accepted. Relieved and... what was that other feeling somewhat akin to her stomach doing a back flip? Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she once again addressed the intriguing woman in front of her. "Absolutely, Doctor. Take all the time you need. I'll just gather the last of my things and we'll meet out front when you're ready." With that, the detective returned to her place at the autopsy table and rifled through her legal pads, organizing them before packing them in her briefcase.

***

Showered and half dressed, Dana stood in front of a mirror in the locker room blow-drying her hair. The vanilla and almond scent of her shampoo helped to settle her nerves. At that thought, she acknowledged to herself that she _was_ nervous about dinner with Det. Duquesne. She didn't even try to deny to herself that she was very attracted to the blonde. However, she wasn't sure what the dinner invitation meant – if anything. Finished with her hair, she put her dryer away and slipped on her blue, cotton shirt. She looked into her own eyes in the mirror as she buttoned the shirt.

"Forget it, Dana. She's just a student who probably has questions about today's class. Just go to dinner and enjoy the meal."

She walked out of the locker room, picked up her purse from her office, and headed out to the picnic tables.

***

After her counterpart had exited the room through the side door, Calleigh braced her arms out in front of her on the table, closed her eyes, and slowly blew out a deep breath. What had prompted her to ask the doctor to dinner? And why was it that when she was near, Calleigh found it hard to concentrate on anything besides her fiery red hair... her sparkling blue eyes... her alluring voice... "Get a grip, Calleigh. This woman is a highly acclaimed professional! So are you, for that matter... What's gotten into you?" With a heavy sigh, she grabbed up her briefcase and headed for the picnic tables. She'd be damned before she was late this time.

Happy to see she was the first to arrive, she climbed up on the closest table and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping she looked alright after having just stood through an extensive autopsy.

***

Dana slowed her steps as she spotted the beautiful blonde sitting on one of the picnic tables. She was leaning back on her hands with her head dropped back and her face turned up to the sky. A light breeze ruffled hair that appeared soft as corn silk. God, what would it feel like to run her fingers through that silky hair? Dana just about tripped over her own feet as she felt her heart quicken and her mouth went dry once again.

She came to a complete stop, took a couple of deep breaths, and slowly let them out. Fairly certain she wouldn't fall flat on her face, she continued to her destination. As she approached the picnic table the blonde lifted her head and looked right at her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when the detective graced her with one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen. "That smile could light up the dark side of the moon," she murmured to herself.

Returning the smile, she addressed the blonde. "Do you have a car here, or do you need a ride?"

***

Calleigh had always loved Miami. But sitting there on the picnic table, she couldn't resist letting her head drop back and enjoy the crisp evening breeze. It lacked the humidity she was used to, and something about it seemed to add to the electricity that was already mysteriously charging her senses. Hearing someone approach, the detective lifted her head and nearly forgot to breathe. Dr. Scully was walking toward her, her hair down and blowing slightly in the breeze, the red flame a stark contrast against her soft blue shirt. Calleigh looked right into her eyes and nearly fell into the endless depths of the sparkling blue pools. She couldn't help but smile as the doctor approached, and she nearly missed the question that was posed.

"Oh, uh… I just took a cab from the hotel this morning. I guess a ride would be great. If you don't mind, that is…" she added with a brow raised in question.

"Alright. I'm parked over here," Scully said with nod to the main parking lot.

***

The short seven mile ride to the restaurant was made in silence, neither woman knowing just what to say or how to start a conversation. However, at the restaurant, after the waiter had taken their orders, Dana gave it a shot.

"So, Detective, I hope the first day of the seminar lived up to your expectations."

Looking up from the napkin she had absentmindedly been picking at, Calleigh met the eyes of her dinner companion. "Oh, absolutely, Doctor. Being a ballistics expert, I'm used to studying cold, hard steel. I'm finding this venture into the actual 'body of the crime,' so to speak, very fascinating. And, Doctor? Please. It's Calleigh."

"Only if you call me, Dana. Okay?"

"Okay, Doc– Dana." A grin made its way onto Calleigh's face when the other woman chuckled at her slip-up.

With the proverbial ice seemingly broken at last, both women seemed to relax. Dinner was spent with the typical small talk of getting to know someone. Each was pleased to find an exceptional intellect behind jewel toned eyes, and dinner was over too soon. Dana didn't want the pleasant evening to end. So it was with great reluctance she drove Calleigh back to her hotel.

***

When the car pulled up in front of the lobby door, the southern detective found herself hesitating to exit the vehicle. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed stimulating conversation like she had tonight, not to mention with such an attractive and intelligent partner. Stopping with her hand on the car door and one foot already out on the ground, Calleigh decided to bite the bullet that she usually analyzed, and turned to look over her shoulder at the beautiful redhead.

"Dana? Would you… Well, I only have a night of hotel TV ahead of me," she chuckled. "Would you like to join me for a nightcap?" Calleigh held her breath as she felt the adrenaline surge through her body while she waited for the answer.

Dana was thrown by the invitation. That Calleigh was attractive was a given; that she had thoroughly enjoyed their meal and conversation was also a given. However, she hadn't dared to hope for a second that the blonde was attracted to her. Her heart skipped a beat as the possibility made itself into her conscious thoughts. Suddenly a heat filled her that turned her insides molten. "Yes. I'd like that, very much."

She was rewarded by another of Calleigh's mega-watt smiles.

"Just let me park and I'll be right with you."

***

Calleigh swallowed hard and tried to calm herself by drawing in a deep breath, holding it a few seconds, and blowing it back out slowly. As she stood outside the lobby doors, she wondered if the fact that her knees were shaking was actually visible to any nearby onlookers. She knew when she asked Dana to come up that she obviously hoped she would accept. But when she did? And without hesitation? There was no mistaking the rush of electricity that had surged through her body. Calleigh clutched her room key tightly as she watched the graceful doctor approach. She could only hope that her vocal chords would be functional once again by the time she arrived.

Dana felt her pulse quicken as she neared the lobby doors where Calleigh was waiting. The light from inside seemed to light up her outline, making her corn silk hair glow. The blonde smiled as she opened and held the door open for her.

As Dana neared, Calleigh finished collecting herself and managed a wide smile as she chivalrously held the door open. "After you, Doctor," she quipped playfully, chuckling at the smirk she received from the other woman. The detective caught a whiff of vanilla as Dana passed her and once again found herself trying to catch her breath. Finally releasing the door and falling in step next to the redhead, she steered them in the direction of the elevators. "I'm in room 203," she said as she pressed the button and waited.

As they entered the elevator in silence, Dana came to a decision. While it had been quite a while since she'd been with anyone, she wasn't stupid... or a coward. She saw the look in Calleigh's eyes when she'd accepted her invitation. And under the bright light in elevator she could see the dilation of her pupils and the increase of her respiration – the blonde was as aroused as she was. Calleigh leaned against the side of the elevator. Dana moved to stand directly in front of her. She gazed intently into green eyes as she stood close enough to breathe in her expirations.

"You don't really want a drink, do you?" she asked in low tone.

Moving slowly enough to allow the blonde to refuse, and pleased that she didn't, Dana leaned in and pressed her lips to Calleigh's.

***

Calleigh was aware that her pulse was racing, and no matter how hard she tried to calm her breathing, it simply wasn't working. The next thing she knew, she was staring into bright, sapphire orbs once again and her nostrils were filled with the scent of the beautiful woman who stood only a breath away. Her body was flooded with heat at the husky words spoken with such confidence, and as the world spun around her, she felt soft, moist lips capture her own. Her first instinct was a sharp intake of breath, but as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands soon came to rest on Dana's hips, and she found herself leaning into the kiss. Just as she brushed her tongue against the redhead's bottom lip, the elevator reached the second floor and dinged as the doors rolled open, startling both women.

Though the kiss had been broken when they both jumped, Calleigh's hands still remained on Dana's hips, and after a moment of searching the depths of the luminescent blue eyes, she moved to take one of the doctor's hands and stepped out of the elevator in the direction of her suite.

***

Dana closed her eyes and relished the softness of the lips beneath her own. Then she felt Calleigh's hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She brought a hand up, gently caressing the blonde's cheek, then sliding back into the corn silk and cupping the back of her head. A frisson of electricity sparked and skittered along her nerves when she felt Calleigh's lips part and her tongue slide along her lower lip.

Even though they were startled when the elevator dinged and opened its doors, it did nothing to dampen the mood or lower the heat that was threatening to combust the air between them. Pleased when Calleigh took her hand and quickly pulled her to her room door, Dana couldn't suppress her amusement as she watched Calleigh fumble with the key card and lock. From slightly behind the blonde, Dana reached out and placed her hand over the one trembling and fumbling with the lock. She steadied Calleigh's hand and the key card slid home, as evidenced by the snick of the lock releasing.

With a gentle push from behind, Dana urged Calleigh inside. The heavy door shut itself behind them. With hands on the blonde's shoulders she turned her around and lightly shoved her against the wall, pinning her there with her own body. She claimed Calleigh's lips in an urgent kiss, placing her hands on her waist. A moan escaped her throat as she felt the blonde's arms close around her and pull her tighter against her.

***

Calleigh felt like she had taken cold medicine on an empty stomach. Her head was swimming, and the edges of her vision were blurring. She couldn't quell the sudden tremors that were overtaking her body, and she was having difficulty even keeping her slender fingers closed around the small, plastic room key. She struggled with the lock for what felt like hours, and then suddenly all time stopped. A warm hand closed around hers, guiding its motions, searing her flesh everywhere it made contact. Standing there in a zombie-like state, she moved forward only after a gentle nudge in the small of her back urged her to do so.

Stopping just inside the small entryway, with the intention of allowing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, she was a bit confused to feel the cold, hard wall collide with her back. But before she could process what had just happened, a set of sensuous lips came crashing down on hers, setting off sparks that she was certain were actually visible in the dark room. Feeling the weight of hands on her hips, her body seemed to awaken from its daze and she wrapped her arms around Dana, pulling her closer and getting lost in the burning kiss.

As the heat rose within her, Calleigh began to feel her frozen limbs thawing, leaving behind a tingling sensation that intensified with her growing excitement. Finally gaining full control over her body once more, the blonde slipped a hand up into soft, red tresses, her fingers threading through the locks as she cradled the back of the doctor's head. Her other hand slowly made its way down Dana's back, and a throaty groan disappeared somewhere into the depths of their kiss when Calleigh's delicate fingers brushed the grip of the agent's gun before working the holster free of its position at the small of her back. Placing the firearm safely on the entryway table, the detective's hand immediately returned to Dana's waist, pausing for a moment before sliding up under her suit jacket and splaying low on her back. Feeling the redhead's muscles flutter at her touch even through the cotton shirt, Calleigh pulled her in tighter.

***

It surprised Dana how erotic she found the sensation of Calleigh's slender hands removing her gun and holster from the small of her back. She tasted a hint of the smoky bourbon the blonde had after dinner on her tongue. She pressed her thigh between Calleigh's and against her center. She gasped as she felt the heat radiating from the blonde. The hand entangled in her hair disengaged itself and started pushing her suit jacket from her shoulders. She shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders and uncharacteristically tossed it carelessly onto the entryway table.

Having divested herself of her jacket, she brought her hands to Calleigh's breasts; palming, fondling and squeezing them, feeling her nipples harden beneath the material of her white linen shirt and bra. Dana trailed kisses along the blonde's jaw line and down the column of her throat, lightly pinching her nipples as she suckled at her pulse point.

Suddenly both of Calleigh's hands were on her ass, squeezing and pulling her pelvis even tighter against her own, shoving her own thigh between Dana's, and wrapping her leg around Dana's hip. Dana slipped her hand under the blonde's thigh, supporting it, and ground against her. She couldn't believe she was about to come right there in the small entryway of the blonde's hotel room. But from the movements and sounds Calleigh was making, so was she. She claimed Calleigh's mouth in a passionate kiss.

***

All she knew was that her body was on fire. And nothing else mattered besides stoking the coals and intensifying the flames. Letting herself get lost in the seductive dance ensuing between their tongues, the rest of Calleigh's body seemed to have taken on a life of its own, her limbs acting of their own accord. She felt glorious pressure causing her breath to hitch in her chest when Dana slid a thigh in between her own, and with her one hand still keeping the beautiful doctor pulled tightly against her own curves, her other moved down to rid the redhead of her jacket.

The detective was pretty sure that the stars she saw sparkling behind her closed eyelids had nothing to do with her head connecting with the wall when she threw it back in pleasure and everything to do with the masterful workings of the agent's hands on her breasts. A low groan escaped as she felt soft lips work their way down her throat to the sensitive spot on her neck and delicate fingers tighten around her already hardened nipples.

The desire growing within Calleigh began to consume her and she was more than happy to give in to it. Her hips had started grinding against Dana's muscular thigh with a desperation that she oddly enough felt no shame in. Reaching down, she dug her fingers into the doctor's firm ass as she thrust her own thigh against her center, immediately feeling the heat, even through the barrier of their clothing. Bringing her other leg up to encircle Dana's waist, she urged the doctor to rock against her with more fury. Suddenly finding her lips captured again, she felt a moan resonate in their kiss, but she couldn't tell from which of them it originated.

Feeling her body shaking with excitement, Calliegh wondered how long her other leg would be able to support her, even with the help of the wall she was pinned against. After a moment of trying to force her brain to follow a coherent thought, she managed to push off of her resting place and somehow made her intentions of heading toward the bed known to Dana, though a word was never spoken and their actions were never interrupted. She realized when they reached their destination that the doctor had been deftly unbuttoning her shirt, and as she was suddenly spun around and knocked backwards onto the bed, she found herself shirtless and looked up to see the mirthful redhead standing above her, a victorious smirk on her face and a white dress shirt dangling playfully from her index finger.

***

Dana thought she was going to combust on the spot. Then she felt Calleigh push against her, push them both away from the wall. She let go of the lithe leg wrapped around her and took Calleigh's hint to move towards the bed, though she didn't let their journey deter her from one of her goals. Dana unbuttoned and slid the blonde's shirt off. She then spun Calleigh around and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She couldn't help her smirk as she dangled the linen shirt on her index finger like a prize she'd won. The smile that slowly spread across Calleigh's face let Dana know that a bigger prize still awaited her. She lightly tossed the shirt in the direction of a chair.

Dana planted her knee between Calleigh's thighs on the edge of the mattress, leaned on her hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed her deeply, thoroughly exploring her mouth. She trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her throat, stopping once again at the sensitive pulse point she'd found earlier. Dana then continued lower, coming to the swell of her breasts. As she nuzzled and kissed the tops of Calleigh's breasts, she eased her hands under her back and easily undid the clasp of her satin and lace bra. With the garment out of the way, Dana took a pebbled, pink nipple in the moist warmth of her mouth and suckled. She felt Calleigh's hands fist in her hair as her body arched up into her own.

She pressed the blonde's body back down onto the mattress and went to work on unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Quickly accomplishing that, she pushed them, along with her satin panties, down and off. She stood and took in the exquisite view of Calleigh's naked body. The blonde was absolutely beautiful; toned, athletic, and feminine in all the best ways. Her eyes traveled the length of her body, pausing at the dew of arousal evident in the pale, downy thatch at the apex of her thighs; the erect, pink nipples atop her heaving chest; and finally her parted lips as her tongue darted to wet them when she sucked in another measure of oxygen. God, there was nothing so erotic as a woman at the height of arousal! Except when she came. And she was going to make Calleigh come.

Dana knelt next to the bed and pulled Calleigh to her, placing her thighs over her shoulders. She laid her left hand palm down just above her mons and then gently ran her thumb lightly over Calleigh's clit and through the evidence of her arousal, eliciting an immediate response. She smiled. "If you like that, you'll like this..."

She lowered her head and took Calleigh in her mouth.

***

Calleigh couldn't remember the last time her body felt so sensitive. So full of need. So… Alive! In fact, she began to wonder if she had _ever_ felt like _this_ before. Dana's mouth was certainly talented, and as she worked her magic on the detective's delicate skin with her soft lips and velvety tongue, the blonde could feel the rising heat coursing through her veins. Soon rid of her bra, Calleigh was suddenly awash with the gloriously warm sensation of the doctor suckling her erect nipple.

She was already bucking off of the bed into the redhead's ministrations, which only aided in the removal of the rest of her clothing. Missing Dana's touch, Calleigh suddenly became aware of just how exposed she was when she lifted her head to see the doctor standing back and taking her in with a hungry look in her desire darkened blue eyes. However, somewhere in her hazy brain, it registered to her that vulnerable as she may be, she was oddly comfortable with this mysterious woman.

Swallowing hard as she saw Dana drop to her knees, she propped herself up on her elbows and watched wide eyed as the doctor worked her way in between her thighs and urged them up and over her shoulders. Shuddering at the soft teasing touch, she gasped loudly as the huskily breathed words washed over her, and her head fell back in pure pleasure when she felt that amazing mouth claim her.

Her body overloaded with the intense rush, her elbows slipped out from under her and she fell back onto the bed, groaning in ecstasy. Her head thrown back, she arched off of the bed and into Dana, trying desperately to feel her in every place she needed most. Already so close to the edge, it did not take long for her to go crashing over, the world around her fading away as the room spun and time stopped. Clutching desperately at the bed covering, she slowly recovered and found herself lost in another passionate kiss, moaning when it registered that it was herself she was tasting.

As her strength slowly returned, she wrapped her arms around the petite figure resting atop her, and after a moment of holding Dana close, Calleigh rolled them over, maneuvering herself on top of the heavily breathing doctor, her hands pinning the redhead's to the bed. Thrusting a thigh between the agent's legs, she smirked at the gasp she was rewarded with, and as she felt the heat from Dana's arousal even through her still present pants when she began to grind against her, she uttered playfully, "Something you need from me, Doctor?"

***

After Calleigh came, Dana quickly moved up and claimed her mouth in a kiss, the blonde's arousal still thick on her lips and tongue. She felt the detective's arms wrap around her as Calleigh's tongue sought out every trace of herself in her mouth. The next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed and her hands were pinned to the mattress.

Dana couldn't contain the gasp that escaped when Calleigh thrust a thigh between her legs and against her throbbing center. She'd been close to the edge for a while now. Calleigh's words and smirk as she began to grind her thigh against her let Dana know the blonde could give as well as she got, which was just what she needed. "Yes, there is," she replied. She lifted her head and again kissed the other woman while rocking against the thigh between her own.

Calleigh must have realized just how badly Dana needed release because she stopped teasing. Dana moaned as lips nuzzled her neck and throat while deft hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt. She was glad she'd worn a bra with a clasp in the front. As soon as Calleigh unhooked her bra she took Dana's achingly hard nipple in her deliciously warm mouth and suckled. Oh, God! It felt so good! She arched up into the blonde and moaned. But it still wasn't where she needed her most. "Please..."

Dana's pants and panties quickly disappeared and she let out a loud moan as a velvety tongue slipped between her wet folds. Calleigh's arms wrapped around her thighs as she pressed herself into her mouth. Her head slammed back into the mattress and she let out a cry as she came. Dana fought for air as Calleigh kissed, licked and nipped her way up her torso, stopping for a few moments at her breasts, before nuzzling her neck.

Dana sank her hands into corn silk hair and brought Calleigh's head up so she could kiss her again. They rolled onto their sides, scissoring their legs, wrapping their arms around each other and continuing to kiss.

***

Calleigh could feel Dana's want. Her craving. Her _need_. Sensing the desperation in the beautiful woman's demeanor, she cast any last cautions to the wind and gave in to her own desire to experience the fiery redhead for herself. Quickly divesting her of all remaining clothing, the detective indulged in Dana's sweet arousal, reveling in the elicited responses from her muscles and her voice. Ensuring that she had drawn the doctor's pleasure out as long as possible, the blonde slowly made her way back up the lean body beneath her, capturing the set of panting lips in her own once more.

Sinking deeply into the kiss, Calleigh rolled off of Dana, bringing her along, in an attempt to hold her closer. Coming to rest on their sides, arms wrapped tightly around each other while still lost in the dueling of their tongues. Both women simultaneously slid their thighs up, entangling their legs in a happy mess while feeling slick heat begin to paint their skin. A moan resonated into their kiss, though if asked, neither woman would be able to tell from which it originated.

Calleigh slid her hand up and into Dana's thick red locks as she pressed her thigh a bit further up, and she would have sworn that she could actually feel the aching center throbbing against her own leg. Dana, gasping at the sudden increase of pressure, dropped her hands to Calleigh's rolling hips and urged her to fully grind into her already coated thigh. Eagerly complying, the detective's hips set a slow, steady pace as they rocked against the redhead, and she in turn, matched the pace with her own hips dragging along the blonde's rippling muscle. Blissful oblivion nearing, their movements gained urgency until both bodies were shuddering and shaking, clinging tightly to one another as they rode out twin waves of passion, never once breaking the contact of their bruised and swollen lips.

***

Oxygen became a matter of dire need, so Dana finally broke their kiss and gasped for air. Holding the blonde in her arms felt so good. Dana smiled the smile of the recently satiated. And the two intense orgasms certainly did a lot to boost the endorphins. God, women were just so much _better_ in bed than men! She opened her eyes and saw green eyes watching her as if she were a specimen under a microscope. "What?"

Realizing she'd been busted, Calliegh hoped the blush burning in her cheeks would be attributed to her recent activities and already slightly flushed skin, shimmering with the faint sheen of sweat. Looking into the sparkling blue eyes across from her, she opened her mouth to reply, surprising even her own ears when the only intelligible word that passed her lips was, "Wow..."

Dana's smile widened despite herself. Wow was right. Good humor filled her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment." Dana started to disentangle her legs and sit up.

Smiling at Dana's impish grin and the smugness of her playful quip, Calliegh immediately felt a shock of something else shoot through her when she felt the heat dissipating as the body of the beautiful doctor began to pull away from her, effectively wiping the smile right from her face. Gently laying a hand on the agent's arm, there was trepidation in her wavering voice when she softly uttered, "You don't have to go, you know."

Something in the blonde detective's voice stopped Dana from muttering her usual ready answer of having to prepare for the following day. She paused to gaze into earnest eyes and saw a flicker of vulnerability beneath the protective professional armor she herself wore on a daily basis. There was nothing she needed to prepare for the half day of class in the morning. And the truth was, despite her penchant for returning to the solitude and solace of her apartment, she wanted to stay. She smiled. "Alright."


End file.
